


External Malice

by hopeconquersdespair



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: ANGST BUT HAPPY END, Angst, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeconquersdespair/pseuds/hopeconquersdespair
Summary: Komaeda was an enigma many dared not to figure out. A being of pure malice and destruction, especially with his talent permanently a part of him.With some aid from a friend, he breaks out of his lonely, self-destructive shell.Hinata found Komaeda to be a carefree, nice, down to earth guy. His views soon were tainted, and all he saw him as soon after was a threat. A friend helps him to realize this dehumanization may feed the flame that is Komaeda, so he attempts to befriend him.Maybe he isn’t so full of malice after all?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito is a rubix cube, waiting to be solved.  
However, Hajime seems to be pretty color blind.
> 
> This will be interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the morning after the canonical first trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on AO3! I hope you’ll all enjoy it! This is the prologue so it will be significantly shorter than most chapters.

It was the morning after the trial.  
The first trial. The first of many trials. Byakuya Togami’s trial, Teruteru Hanumaru’s trial. 

Whatever name you use, it’s all in a vain attempt to try to mask the true despair beneath it. The night left a lasting bitter taste in everyone’s mouth. The horror of watching someone you thought was your friend be cooked alive. The fact they were a murderer. 

But the one thing that seemed to put everyone further on edge was none other than the lucky man who truly was the root of this horrific incident;

Nagito Komaeda. 

Since the day the field trip started, Hajime had considered him very easygoing. Aside from the light teasing he gave him, he was a nice man. He seemed completely unfazed by the situation they were in, but this didn’t worry Hajime like it should’ve. Nonetheless, Nagito calmed Hajime, and for a second, a brief moment in the ever expanding stretch of time... he was relaxed. He tried to get along with everyone and enjoy the trip. 

However, as soon as that horrific monochromatic bear with a blood thirsty eye appeared and announced the truth of their situation... all chances of relaxing like that with someone like him were gone. Because all of that was exterior. Fake. Deceitful and composed of malice. 

Right? 

So poor little Nagito sat all alone that morning. Still somehow just as, if not more carefree than when he arrived. He ate breakfast earlier than everyone else, making it so he left as others started occupying the hotel’s vicinity. He felt the salty air greet him, among rude looks and mutterings from his so called friends.  
That’s what they all told each other. After every single trial it stood the same. “We’re friends! We won’t kill each other anymore, and we’ll all put an end to this killing game together!” Nagito laughed to himself a little at that. He admired their 'hope', but felt shame for the fact they were always going to trust each other so blindly. Yet he didn’t want to believe it either, necessarily. He found himself eternally struggling with gripping the concept of everything going on, when he realized he had mindlessly walked to the shoreline.

He sat down for a bit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Ibuki have an interesting exchange. Meanwhile, tension is still bubbling in the restaurant.

The waves glistened as they broke and carried, shining a facade of being a tropical wonderland. It was all a lie. Nothing here was wonderful, and the tropical environment became suffocating quickly. 

Still, Komaeda burrowed his hands into the sand, relaxing. Silence, serenity, and sand all washed over him.

“Hmmm…. A-ah! Ow!”

A crab pinched him. Just his luck. It scurried away soon after, out of the sand it came from. His talent made occurrences like this commonplace. However... he learned these types of things to be telltale signs of good luck.

“_Hmm_...” he pondered, watching it scuttle further and further away, leading his eyes straight to a figure along the horizon. They hadn’t ran away? Maybe they hadn’t seen him? They surely wouldn’t be forgiving him this soon, would they…?

“YAAHOOOO!” 

_Ah... it must be none other than the Ultimate Musician herself..._

“Ibbbuukiiii sees someone!” 

_Ibuki Mioda_. The same girl that called him nuts. The same girl who said he seemed like the type of person who killed neighborhood pets as a kid. 

What good luck this was.

She ran along the shore, kicking up seemingly more sand than the entire beach had. The nonsensical girl stopped in front of him and bobbled in place, ready to babble her normal jokes and shouts. 

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Swirly Eyes! Funny seeing you on this island!” 

Nagito cocked his head to the side, subconsciously pressing his all but forgotten bite wound against his lips.

“Mioda... if you haven’t forgotten, for the time being you and I live here. Though I doubt you wonderful symbols of hope will take long to find a way out of this tight spot.” 

Ibuki started leaning forward, arms out, and belly-flopped into the sand, promptly giggling and positioning herself better towards Nagito. 

“Ibuki thought the old Nagito was gone forever! It seems like she was right, though you did look like him a minute ago!” 

Nagito once again cocked his head in confusion. 

“The old Nagito?” 

“Yesssss sir-eee! You used to be like, all calm and stuff, and Ibuki liked that! Now you seem a little... I don’t know....” 

“Worthless?” Nagito offered. 

“What are you saying? I meant cr-aaaZZZY!” 

Nagito shifted a little and allowed himself to face the musician. 

“...buuuuTT Ibuki loves crazy! That’s why you’re joining my band!” 

Nagito did a mental double take, still not quite being used to her energetic disposition.

“W-what...? Trash like me? In your band? I’d just make someone as talented as you look lame for being near me! Though I am honored for you to even consider such an atrocity.”

“Non-non! I insist! We’ll have so much fun together!” She pleaded, passion coursing through her veins.

Nagito hesitated, but in the end Ibuki, and her excitement, won him over. 

“Alright, alright... but do we even have any instruments we can play? This island is rather barren, but I’d expect a shining ultimate like you to have a second plan.” 

Ibuki gazed at him like he had just said the most absurd thing ever to her. 

“A band is more than just instruments! Howeverrrr, Ibuki says you can play any instrument except guitar, cuz Ibuki is always guitar!” 

“Ehehe... I suppose I’ll have to choose to play keyboard then? Knowing my luck, I’d mess something as simple as even that up..” 

“Say whaaaaat? There’s no messing up as long as you feel the rhythm pound-pounding in your chest! Kaaa-pOWWW!” 

Nagito dusted the sand that Ibuki inevitably flung all over him into the dunes surrounding them, and stood up. 

“Well, I believe even a deaf person can feel rhythm, so I suppose if you declare someone like me enough...” 

That was the cue for the fireworks show that was Ibuki Mioda to have it’s grand finale, it seemed. 

“YAAAA-HOOOOO!” Up she sprung, once again encasing Nagito in the grainy grains around them. Before he could even react to this, Ibuki pulled him up at such a speed that all the sand came right off. 

“Let’s go, hope boy! Race to the restaurant, RIIIGHT NOW!” 

She giggled and started running with her arms out, somewhat resembling a plane. 

“And just like that, she’s gone. Boy... I really am lucky, aren’t I?” 

  
  
  


Hajime Hinata refused to accept their situation, even after it had so clearly presented itself to be real. He absolutely refused to, on all levels, down to physical. As a protest to the killing game, he decided he wouldn’t even leave his bed. He stared at the ceiling of his cottage. Why them? Why did they have to be trapped on this island, and forced into this cruel, inhumane “game”? He almost let himself drift into sleep, until someone decided to visit him.

“HINATA,” someone yelled, with banging to accompany this yelling. 

He growled and sat up, briefly stretching. It didn’t take long for the voice to become impatient, however.

“SOUL BRO! We need to see Sonia at 12 PM sharp, and I’m not leaving without you!” The voice just kept pleading and pleading. Though Hajime had a slither of an idea of who it was, if anything. 

Defeated finally, Hajime slowly and grouchily made his way to the cabin door. He opened the door to be greeted with the signature oily smell and shark-toothed grin Kazuichi always bore with himself. 

“I knew my soul brother wouldn’t let me do-”

“Kazuichi, I’m not spying on Sonia with you,” Hinata deadpanned. Dumbfounded by this response, Kazuichi pulled out the same trick he always tried.

“It- It isn’t spying! In fact, who said anything about Sonia! I just wanted some bro time with you! Maybe some lunch, maybe some cute girls!” Hinata wasn’t easy to fool. However, his stomach was. 

“I’m sorry, but I’ll have to decl-” Right before Hajime had escaped Kazuichi’s grasp, his stomach got him into deep trouble. Kazuichi’s eyes lit up at the easy win he knew was coming. 

“Well, I think your stomach did the speaking for you! Let’s go!”

“Well, I haven’t really got a choice, have I…?”

  
  
  


As Kazuichi and Hajime arrived at the hotel, the air was still quite heavy. It was undeniable that the previous night’s events had left quite the impression on everyone. Even the loudest inhabitants of the hotel were reserved to themselves for the time being. It was hard to not fall victim to the environment, even for Kazuichi, who had a notably quieter disposition.

After not even a few moments, however, someone spoke up.

“Are you all seriously going to mope around,” Mahiru halfheartedly interjected into the room, “When we should be working together to prevent something like this from happening again?”

It seemed she had somewhat taken on the task of being the leader. Everyone internally shuddered at this, reminding them of what had happened the last time someone inherited that role. As much everyone else knew working together was their only hope, doubt was still a seed deep inside of them- it was just waiting to grow into deeply rooted despair. 

“Nawwww.. When you say it like that, it makes it seem not so rock and roll…” Ibuki grumbled, drawing the attention to her. Not even a moment ago, her presence was completely absent, it seemed. 

“Well, it’s not about it being f-” Mahiru combatted, or at least attempted to, before being interrupted by running sounds and heavy breathing closing in on the hotel. 

“Yayyy! Ibuki wins!” Ibuki jumped while air guitaring as Nagito ran in, exhausted. The room didn’t exactly reflect the same emotions as Ibuki. Everyone noticeably stepped back and away from the luckster, some glaring at Nagito, some at Ibuki, and some refusing to acknowledge the situation in its entirety. 

Upon the interruption, Mahiru’s attempted speech dissolved, leaving the air in the restaurant possibly denser than before. Silence didn’t have a chance to settle in, though.

“Nobody wants your trashy, smelly breath in here. Go linger with the skank and leave us alone, you filthy terrorist!” Hiyoko spat out, with her usual aggression.

“A-ah…” Nagito started, cold feet getting the best of him. Glancing at Ibuki, he knew nobody would really try to defend him, not even her.

Visibly exhausted, Hajime walked directly past Nagito and out of the room. If Kazuichi was pushing his limits, he certainly wouldn't be able to handle even 10 minutes of _him_ without being in a coma for the remainder of the killing game. 

“S-soul bro! Wait up!” Kazuichi dashed after him, seizing the excuse to get away from Nagito as fast as possible.

Soon after, the other inhabitants of the restaurant began breaking off by themselves or into groups, all as far away from Nagito as humanly possible. 

Nagito turned to Ibuki, with a blank expression. 

“Mioda, I'll be taking my leave now. I’ll be at the beach if you need me again.” He once again turned, and left. Ibuki stared as he silently walked down the stairs into the hotel lobby. Bands were never easy for her, it seemed, no matter who she made them with. 

She always made them work out in the end, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this work will be fun to watch grow! Thanks for reading.


End file.
